I Bring Life
by Supfan
Summary: Clara is the Impossible Girl, saving the Doctor throughout all of his incarnations. Is that all there is to the story? Her father was right: that leaf was there, so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch...What if someone carved the path so that the Doctor would be safe? Ch1 Set During Parting of Ways. Third and final chapter is up.
1. I Bring Life

**(A/N: This is weird. And sometimes vague. But I think it's worth a look...especially if you are a fan of Rose/BadWolf and even Clara. It dives into multiple entities. Capitalized "she" 's and "her" 's refer to Bad Wolf. She is a omni-present, all-knowing sort of being. Capitalized "they" 's refer to the entity that is Her and Rose. They work as a unified entity together and Bad Wolf acts alone. This has been brewing in my mind with the approach of the 50****th****. Bad Wolf is obviously back, but what sort of impact has She really had on the Doctor's future? Just an idea, if you don't like...don't read. I'd appreciate feedback if you're nice about it haha. Thanks :D )**

"I want you safe. My Doctor..." Bad Wolf echoed in the game station. Rose's head was beginning to tingle unpleasantly. She was human...so very human. Bad Wolf would protect her frail, flesh body for as long as She possibly could. Her mind should have exploded in pain, instantaneously, but the human and Her...they had the same goals. They look out for their Doctor. They would assure him of his safety as he travels across the universe, saving planets and species throughout history. The possibilities abound in Her head as They destroy the Daleks, saving their Doctor once again. Then They see a time-stream. The brunette, she would be important. The brunette would save the Doctor and the universe. They would assure the path.

"Rose, you've done it. Now, stop. Just let go," the Doctor says, addressing his pink and yellow human. He doesn't see. He doesn't realize that while Rose is there, feeding emotions, desires and intent into Her...Bad Wolf is driving and there is more to be done. His concern for Rose is touching. She knew of his partiality towards the girl, but never the extent of his feelings. In Rose's head, she can see all the girl feels about her Doctor. She doesn't grasp what it means to actually feel...but this is closest She's ever been, to living...as They are one.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," Bad Wolf chanted, reviving Captain Jack Harkness. Jack will be there for the Doctor in many ways and several time-lines. And because of Rose's human concern for his well-being, They bring him back. The girl though, the girl would be by his side and in all of his lives...forever. As she speaks, a maple leaf falls off a branch. The wind carries it, splaying a man's face with its crisp edges, blocking his view. With a stumble, he ends up in the street with a car approaching quickly. He is pulled to safety by a very pretty brunette, who wouldn't have been walking on this street at all had there not been a water mane burst on Romley Court. _It has started._ She smiles, knowing They can keep Their doctor safe...forever.

"I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be," She says to him. Clara Oswald would be born. Like the world Bad Wolf following Rose throughout her travels, Clara would follow the Doctor throughout his lives. Clara Oswald would save the Doctor. As the Moment approaches, they will meet; Clara and Bad Wolf. Clara will learn of her significance. Clara will learn about her origins. Clara will learn of her inner Wolf. Rose will be long gone by then, time having done what it always does: moved on, but She will bring her back. Bad Wolf will restore the pink and yellow human, one more time...for Her Doctor.

When the Doctor's lips touch Rose's, Bad Wolf relinquishes control. She wants Rose to remember this, to feel how much the Doctor cares for her. She wants Rose to know how the rest of his lives will be influenced by her and her brilliant decisions, her incredible choices. She won't remember right away no, but when it matters...when she's wrapped in her mother's arms, on a beach in Norway, she'll remember. She'll see. When she needs it most and those final departing words are ripped away from her, she'll remember the feeling of his lips on hers. She'll remember that he would do anything to save her, just as she'd do anything to save him.

Bad Wolf was the method of making this happen, but Rose...young Rose was the catalyst. Rose is the reason the Doctor remains protected; because of her persistence, her stubbornness, her love. What she and the Doctor have...Bad Wolf will never understand. Emotions felt by living beings were well-beyond Her grasp, but She knew the importance they had played. Emotions helped saved the Doctor. Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald...protectors of their Doctor throughout space and time.


	2. The Woman in the Shop

**(A/N: Alrighty. I wasn't going to continue this, but after the 50****th****, I wasn't exactly satisfied lol. Yes, I loved the episode, but I had been hoping for a bit more about Rose/BadWolf or a link with Clara. It will just have to remain in my happy little head, so here's another chapter! Review please...it brings me such joy!)**

Blasted computer! _Thing is straight rubbish! _Clara thought to herself as she passed a hotdog booth on the street. A low groan sounded from her stomach at the pleasant aroma of the processed meat. After the day she'd had, all she wanted to do was have dinner, fix her computer and relax. Now, she knew she wasn't the most tech-savvy girl in the 21st century, but it shouldn't be this hard just to get on the internet, right? When she'd bought the ruddy thing, they'd told her it would find Wifi networks automatically. So much for that. Now here she was, walking to a shop to get a pair of headphones for Angie and figure out what the hell was up with her laptop. She had 20 minutes before the kids' dad needed to leave for work, so she quickened her pace.

The single-story shop was nestled between a restaurant and a pharmacy. The windows were dirty, one of them broken and being held together by duct tape. Had she time, she'd have gone to another shop entirely, but this place would have to do. As she strolled in the door, the bell overhead gave a gentle whisper of a chime. A man stood behind the counter, screwdriver in hand. He fiddled with some bit or bob that Clara could not identify. "Let me know if you need anything," he mumbled, without the slightest glance in her direction.

Clara shrugged off the annoyance she felt and asked, "Headphones?" With a nod, he pointed towards an isle and she moved that way. The selection was small, but Angie said she needed a specific pair. Grazing through the options, she found the right brand and moved to make the grab, her hand colliding with another at the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that," the blonde woman who had reached at the same time said to her. "You go 'head and take 'em." Normally, Clara would have just grabbed them and run, but this lady was actually being nice to a total stranger. She felt the need to reciprocate. The woman looked to be about her age, maybe a bit younger. Her hair fell past her shoulders in waves, a pomp sitting a top. Her clothes were a bit odd, but who didn't dress strangely now-a-days? She had on leggings with tears in them, a fur jacket and hide boots. Clara glanced outside through the grungy windows; the sun shone brightly, quite warm for an English day. _She must be boiling in that fur..._ Clara mused.

"No, please. You take 'em," Clara responded taking a step back and reaching for another set. "Honestly, these ones look just as good." She looked at the set in her hands, strawberry shortcake dolls decorating the headphones. Oh Angie would _love_ these. "...Or not..." At this, the woman looked at the headphones Clara had grabbed and the pair erupted into laughter. From behind the counter, the teenager cursed and dropped his part at their outburst. This only caused them to laugh harder, as he scrambled to find all his pieces.

The two of them calmed and then Clara backed away.

"You go ahead and take them. Really, I gotta get my computer fixed. Angie's headphones can wait," Clara said pulling her computer out of her bag.

"Computer help?" the woman asked off-handily.

"Having a bit of trouble with this stupid thing. If I had the ruddy internet, I could order her some damn headphones. I can't figure this thing out to save my life. You're not good with computers by chance are ya?" Clara asked.

"'Fraid not, and to be honest, it don' look like he's gonna be a big help," she giggled pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the man behind the counter. "Looks like he's too involved with his girlfriend there."

Clara laughed as she caught the man's expression. The low rumble of his mutterings to the computer part he held, could be heard from where they stood. His tongue hang half out of his mouth and the fascination he held with whatever was in his hands was visible on his face. He looked ready to swoon. "It seems he's getting ready to propose?"

"Maybe we should give him some privacy?" the woman laughed along with Clara. "Ya know, if you need computer help...I have just the number for you. Best help line in the whole universe. Seriously, forget the kid. Call an expert," she smiled handing her a slip of paper with a phone number scribbled down.

"Really? I've got absolutely no computer-skills, are you sure they can help on the phone?" Clara asked staring at the number.

"Guarantee it and it's free. Just give it a try," she smiled with another glance at the headphones in her hand. "You know...I've just decided I don't want these. Go ahead and take 'em. See you 'round, Clara."

Placing the headphones in her hands, she immediately spun on her heels and hurried out the shop doors. Clara stood for a moment, shaking her head. They had been getting on pretty well, so her exit seemed a little shocking, but people had things to do. It was a busy world. Remembering how busy she was as well, she went to the counter to pay for her headphones. The shop attendant's focus was still heavily engrossed in his project. Clara glanced at the headphones, shrugged and set them on the counter before moving the exit. She'd really got what she came for. Angie could wait and she was in a hurry.

In an alleyway around the corner of the pharmacy, the blonde woman stood, her eyes glowing gold, the time vortex crawling through her head. "It is done. The Moment is coming," she said in a voice that echoed within itself. She waved her hand in front of the wall before her, a set of words appearing in large, thick yellow letters. "A message to lead myself here..." she echoed before disappearing in a quick flash.

As she rounded the corner, a flash of light caught Clara's attention. She peered down the alley it came from, but there was no one there. The alley was clean apart from a bit of graffiti on the wall.

"Bad wolf..." she muttered reading. "...kids."

With that, Clara circled back around, rushing to make it home before Mr. Maitland needed to leave for work. She held the phone number in her hand like a lifeline, convinced that this would solve all her problems.

**(A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! The ending was a bit blugh. I'm sure I'll go through and change it at some point. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	3. Bad Wolf

**(A/N: Yeah...I marked it as complete and I keep adding. I know. But seriously, I've hit my limit with this one. So this is where I went off a little stranger with it. I alluded to all this happening in the past chapters, but I wasn't sure how to write it. I'm really nervous about where I took this one, but ya know...I'm actually happy with where it ended up. Just my pour soul trying to bring Rose back I suppose. Read and enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Ok...since I forgot to do this for the last couple chapters...here it is: I don't own Doctor Who! **gasp** I know! Shocker! ...Seriously though, the plot idea is from my head but other than that, credit goes to BBC for all the money-making goods.**

**This is set just after the 50****th**** Anniversary. Clara has been through the moment with all the Doctors.**

Clara woke suddenly, her eyes shooting open in blanket of darkness in her room. The TARDIS hummed quietly, floating in the Vortex where the Doctor had left them to drift for a while. They needed time to rest and plan a strategy to finding Gallifrey. She sat up and switched on her bed lamp, looking around for whatever might have woken her. Nothing seemed amiss, but life with the Doctor...well, you just never know. When nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention, she moved to turn the light back off. Her hand grazed the cord and the TARDIS gave off a cranky noise that caught Clara's attention. She swept herself out of bed, listening carefully. "What's up Ole Girl?" she asked unsure of what the ship was requesting of her. The whine moved across her room. Sliding her feet into her slippers, she threw on her dressing gown and followed the vibrations.

Treading through the hallway like a mouse, she strained to follow the energy that the ship was casting off. They'd come to an understanding; Clara and the TARDIS. The ship was much more sympathetic to the new companion's needs, but She'd never reached out to her like this. "Why didn't you call the Doctor, love?" Clara asked, finally reaching the main control room.

The hum of the ship grew choppy and erratic. She was trying to communicate, trying to get her to do...something, but what? Clara looked around, waiting for the Doctor to appear at any moment with all the answers. When he didn't, she shrugged and began to circle the console. She swept her hand over the knobs and buttons lovingly. "What do you want dearie? What can I do for you?" As her hand skimmed over a blank piece of dash, a panel shifted and a large, golden button ascended. "What?" she asked nervously.

Obviously the ship had shown her this for a reason. She wanted her to hit the button, but shouldn't she ask the Doctor first? Then again...the ship would never entice her into real trouble. Not anything that would cause her any real harm. The button began to fluctuate between dim and bright, begging to be pressed. The humming of the TARDIS had reached a crescendo, the energy in the room palpable. Clara was breathing heavily. Something was happening. Her hand moved to hover over the beautiful and tempting sphere. A warmth traveled down her arm, washing over her body in a warm shower that ended at the tips of her toes. She sighed at the pleasant sensation. It seemed her decision had been made.

Lightly, her fingertips met the button. She gasped as a sudden intrusion broke down the unpracticed barriers of her mind. Images poured, unrestrained, through her consciousness. She saw the Doctor, a few bodies ago, from just after the Time War. She laughed internally at his appearance. Yes, still handsome of course, but the ears! She found so much amusement with chin-boy, she can only imagine how much material she could have had with this leather-clad incarnation. By his side, she saw a blonde. Clara recognized her...something about headphones? The image of a fur jacket flashed through her mind and she gasped once again. The woman in the shop. She was wearing simple enough clothes, but it was her eyes that caught Clara's attention. They began to glow, a yellow and gold energy pouring out of them, encasing her like a goddess.

Clara pressed down on the button firmly, needing to find out what her connection to all this was; why the blonde had come to her and given her the Doctor's number to begin with. As she did, a fissure appeared in the console. Silently, the fissure developed into a wide gap before splitting horizontally down the center. She'd seen this light in the images the TARDIS had projected of the blonde, but that was nothing like seeing it in person. She couldn't help but stare into the heart of it, entranced by golden swirls that were pouring into her soul. At first she thought it had begun feeding on her, but then it looped back around. A circle of energy, power, and time flowed within her, feeding back in on itself. She was time. She was the Bad Wolf. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be.

All at once, she saw what Bad Wolf had helped the Doctor's former companion do. Rose Tyler had paved this road. Rose Tyler had left a piece of herself in the heart of the TARDIS, waiting for Clara to come and learn. To come and absorb all she and Bad Wolf had to offer. She wanted her to learn of her purpose, her incredible and rewarding task in life. Rose, Clara, and the Bad Wolf...forever the Doctor's protectors.

"Clara!" A frantic Doctor peeled out of one of the hallways skidding to a halt as he caught sight of his companion, taking the time vortex into her head. How was this even possible?

She'd learned from her last experience in a human. Rose had been protected by her power, but she could have died. This body, like Clara's was fragile...such a simple meat suit. Bad Wolf was prepared this time. She would only stay long enough to deposit the information the girl needed. She burned in Clara's pretty little head, feeding the girl all she needed to know and more.

"Clara! You need to stop! You aren't meant to do that!" the Doctor shouted, coming closer to her, a few feet from her radiating form.

"Oh, but I am. I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself," she echoed throughout the room in a voice that was not her own. The Doctor's jaw dropped, he'd heard this voice before. This exact voice. At his look of panic, Bad Wolf let Clara take control. This time, with new knowledge...the brunette took a deep breath and exhaled, expelling the glowing energy through her mouth and back into the ship, which promptly snapped shut.

Her body, momentarily void of energy, began to slump over. The Doctor, however, seemed prepared for this. He caught her instantly, drawing her closely to himself. "Clara, Clara...what have you done?"

She stirred, regaining her strength quickly. She held onto him, but began to support herself with her own legs. She shook her head. "No...not Clara..." she said quietly.

The Doctor looked at her, confused. She lifted her head and with the lightness of a butterfly, gently pressed her lips to his. With the contact, she conveyed everything she needed to. She showed Bad Wolf and all She had done. How She'd brought Them together, to protect him throughout his lifetimes. How She and Rose had created Clara, a leaf falling off a branch. He saw her role in the Moment. Saw how intricate a role his three ladies had played throughout his history. He saw how Rose had left a piece of herself behind in the TARDIS, an imprint. The Doctor opened his mouth in astonishment, but the brunette form held tighter, needing him to know...needing him to see. Finally, the memories were complete and she pulled away.

He stared into her eyes, salty tears overflowing from shocked eyes. "R-Rose?" he asked gently, stroking her cheek with hesitance. The brunette form nodded with a sad smile, something so keenly Rose shining in her eyes.

"Not for long, but I'm here...my Doctor," she sighed, gripping his arms.

A conduit for a final goodbye. Clara stood to the side of her consciousness, more than willing to give Rose this moment with the Doctor...even if it was within her own body. After all, with the help of the TARDIS, Rose Tyler had ensured her creation. She had ensured her path to the Doctor.

She watched as the Doctor curled a hand behind her body and pressed his desperate lips to hers. They both knew the connection could fade at any moment. Rose should never been able to do this at all, let alone sustain the connection. Clara could almost feel it...the touch of his lips to her skin. Rose and Clara, they were one in the same. Separate lives and separate consciousnesses, but ever so the same.

She gave them their privacy. Rose was with him for mere minutes before she felt herself fading. "It's time. Clara...Our gift to you," Rose said through Clara. With a soft kiss to his forehead, and a final swipe to to the tears on her Doctor's cheek, she pressed her face against his solid, chest...and let herself go.

Clara became aware of her body the instant Rose left it. She froze in place against the Doctor, fearing any movement that might startle him. He wrapped himself tighter against her, coiling his arms behind her back and a hand on the side of her head. In the most intimate experience of Clara's life, he began to place feather-light kisses along her forehead and brow-line, working his way down the side of her face. She panicked, unaware if she should tell him that Rose was gone. Before she had a chance to make a decision, he'd reached her lips. Oh, this was so much better than the brief sensation she'd had as Rose had kissed him. He moved against her preciously, his longing evident. She wanted to pull away, afraid of him discovering quite embarrassingly that it was Clara responding slightly against his mouth.

"My impossible, impossible girl...Clara..." he sighed, barely a breath away from her.

_Of course._ She thought to herself. _Of course he knew._

Drawing her up in his arms, the Doctor carried her to his bed, where they slept in each others embrace, content to let the universe fade away for one night.

**(A/N: If you like...lemme know with a review! Xoxo Neena )**


End file.
